sadstarsoldiersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell Angel
The first Hell Angels (aka HA) came from First Earth, presumably the by-product of the then-Unseen Lazarus’ pact with Capacity, the By-Gone Goddess of Space. Unlike Sad Star Soldiers and early stages of those infected by the Formless Darkness, their bodies are made entirely out of FD as opposed to being consumed by it. They posses control over themselves and, although they are prone to destructive tendencies, still show sympathy. Despite certain rumors persist that Hell Angels are averse to exposure of light, this is only true when they are exposed to Essen. Hell Angels are generally stronger than SSS and can prove to be equally matched by Cancellers. What makes them even more tenacious in fighting is not solely based on their powers but their ability to fully regenerate their bodies. This has been exhibited numerous times by Lazarus who, despite having obliterated his body, can re-spawn a new one. The secret of their ability to reborn is solely because of their Keepsakes. Keepsakes are essentially talismans that contain a Hell Angel’s essence. These talismans essentially act as a hub for their essences to return to in the event of their body’s complete destruction. If a Keepsake were to be destroyed, this would cause a Hell Angel’s existence to cease. Contrary to popular belief, Hell Angels are not evil. Although they tend to assume independent causes, they are all after the fall of the Unseen. So in terms of allegiances they have little use for it. While some are openly welcoming to the idea of being a Hell Angel, most tend to either loathe or misuse their powers (which explain their unsavory reputation for chaos). History The first Hell Angels came from the First Earth through a series of portals. The main and original objective of these Hell Angels is to use the Reset to reset the world so that FD would have never existed in the first place. Infected vs. Hell Angel Transformations Another misconception that often arises when a SSS or infected is fully engulfed in Formless Darkness is that he or she automatically becomes a Hell Angels. This is not always the case. Although to be sure, a person tainted with Formless Darkness and is increasingly being consumed by it, becomes more powerful this is entirely up to that particular person’s psyche. People who possess a substantial mental control over the Formless Darkness tend to transfigurate into Hell Angels. This is usually manifested by the Trap’s complete amalgamation with the person’s body. However, if the infected person is weak-minded or very prone to fits of insanity, the opposite happens. Instead of integrating with the host’s body, the Trap overpowers the mental faculties of the host, causing his or her body to shift into a monstrous form that is fueled by the instinctual need to kill anything or anyone. Tenets Although Hell Angels have a loose idea of leadership, they all obey a basic set of rules: #The Unseen is the enemy. We have one enemy, one objective. We crush our one enemy as one. #Do evil for the greater good. Treachery and brutality can be justified if the cause is good. To kill a corrupt person is an evil done for good, a man killed for joy is evil for evil’s cause. #Bless the Infected with death. Death is calm for those who suffer. Grant kindness to those who cannot understand it, so they may rest not succumb. Appearance Due to the fact that Hell Angels have the ability to Shadeshift, it is extremely difficult to determine their true forms. They are in fact notorious for clothing themselves as monsters or wild beings of demonic proportions to scare people. Even folklore condemns them for having the imagery grotesque monsters that crave for blood and insane rampages, but in truth, their true forms are very far from it. Formless Darkness within their system reconstructs their whole body structure, overdeveloping their muscles and turning their faces to that of angels. Natural Abilities #'Near-God Invulnerability.' Due to their inhuman properties they are resistant to physical attacks and have a very high threshold for pain. #'Natural Shadeshifters.' Hell Angels have a deep affinity for the Formless Darkness. They can utilize it to either hide, evade or even disguise themselves. However, some Hell Angels can only disguise themselves as people whose lives are already exhausted. #'Rapid Regeneration.' Increased healing factors caused by the Formless Darkness makes most attacks completely useless, this would otherwise include decapitation of any kind. #'Summon Shadite.' A Hell Angel is able to summon Shadites from the Formless Darkness. Each Hell Angel has his/her own specialized Shadite under his/her own command. It has been said that a Shadite takes a form close to the true form of its master. Weaknesses #'Weak against the Sun.' It has been well documented that Formless Darkness is a photophobic substance that easily dissolves when in contact with the sun. However, artificial sources of light only weaken them to the point that they cannot use their UAs or Shadowshift. #'Pact of Roses.' Hell Angels are no longer bodies with souls, to keep themselves partly human, they each have talismans that they keep close to their side. Unlike their bodies, these talismans are made out of wood and are extremely prone to damage. Destroying the talisman renders a Hell Angel's body completely useless until a new is talisman made. Professions Contrary to their image as savage and heartless beings, Hell Angels are highly trained and are extremely tactical creatures. Each Hell Angel is rigorously trained and selected before he or she is able to join the ranks and command his/her own platoon of specialized Shadites. Each rank have abilities exclusive only to their ranks. Commander A Commander takes control of a larger army and has access to a higher intelligence network. These HA are trained in the art of control and deception. Commanders usually stay behind the ranks of his subordinates. Exclusive Abilities: *'Call for Minions.' The Commander is the only rank that can evolve their Shadites into more powerful versions called Hell Minions. *'Command and Conquer.' A Commander has the ability to control his/her army even at remote ranges. It has been told that there once was a great Hell Angel Commander that controlled his army, which fought with the enemies, while he was in their base thousand of miles away. Red Leader A Red Leader takes command of a small but extremely specialized team. He/she does not hesitate to charge into battle and kill enemies in a wave of blood frenzy. Unlike a Commander, a Red Leader leads his army to a battle headfirst. Exclusive Ability: *'Battle Cry.' Since a Red Leader charges at enemies head first, he could raise his troops’ abilities by releasing a wave of Formless Darkness. This Formless Darkness also temporarily stuns any enemy within range, giving the Red Leader and his army a better advantage. Special Ops A Spec Ops officer is trained in a variety of disguise and blackmail. Among the other classes, they are rigorously trained in acrobatics and hand to hand combat. Spec Ops are the only Hell Angels that have been marked with an emblem at the back of their necks. Exclusive Ability: *'Horro Muerte.' A Spec Ops is the only Hell Angel rank that can use his Formless Darkness to disguise as people who are still alive. However, the mark at the back of their necks are always visible whether they have transfigured or not. Shade-Shifter A Shade-shifter is a special class that is taught in the art of counter-attacking Cancellers and the art of consuming light with complete darkness. Their art forbids them from using weapons of any kind. Exclusive Abilities: *'Advanced Shade-shifting.' A Shade-shifter is the only Hell Angel that is specialized in shade-shifting. Unlike the normal shade-shifting that can make HAs travel through shadows, Shade-Shifters are able to dissipate themselves into tiny particles of Formless Darkness, move through air, and appear at the other side of a barrier. *'Complete Darkness.' In connection with their ability to dissipate themselves into tiny particles of Formless Darkness, the Shade-Shifters are able to release dissipated Formless Darkness from their system and blast them away from his body, making himself a ticking time-bomb. Minions Unlike Sad Star Soldiers, Hell Angels have the capability of summoning or conjuring their own minions as they see fit. They have two kinds of minions at their disposal: *'Spawnlings.' Not to be mistaken as Shadites, Spawnlings are a product of a Hell Angel’s imagination, which essentially means they are shaped and designed to their master’s liking. They vary in size, speed as well abilities to accommodate their master’s tastes. *'Hell Minions. '''More powerful versions of Spawnlings that can only be summoned by a Hell Angel Commander. They normally have beast-like appearances standing on all fours. They have the ability to replicate themselves. The shadow replicas will have the same strengths and weaknesses of the shadow origins. *'Shadites.''' These types of Shadites are essentially identical to grunts used by the Imortale Shadia, albeit weaker in comparison. They have a humanoid shape and depending on the Hell Angel’s discretion, they can be armed with a variety of armor and weapon types. Category:Hell Angel Category:Faction